1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate generally to digital imagery. More particularly, aspects are directed to matching a received image with geolocation information against selected reference images.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile user devices such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) often include digital cameras among other features. Such devices marry the benefits of wireless access with electronic photography. A user may take pictures of friends and family, points of interest, etc., and share those pictures instantly.
Image recognition can be used on the pictures. For instance, applications such as mobile visual search programs may analyze these pictures in an attempt to identify image features such as corners, edges or lines, etc. However, mobile visual searching can be computationally intensive as well as time consuming, and depending on the device that captures the image, may rely on incomplete or inaccurate location information associated with the image. Aspects of the disclosure address these and other problems.